


Away Game

by LiterarySolace



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: All Bawson Smut Network, F/M, MIKE LAWSON HUMAN DISASTER, Porn with Feelings, Sinning Sunday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterarySolace/pseuds/LiterarySolace
Summary: Mike gets traded after kissing Ginny the night he invites her out to say goodbye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These two idiots are perfect even when they are mad. Would love constructive criticism as this is my first smut fic.

After the kiss they shared outside of Broadner’s Ginny’s life had been confusing to say the least. She had the rule for this exact reason. Ballplayers can become teammates or rivals on a whim, or if they’re searching for a ring that after 15 years with the Padres they still didn’t have.

Dammit!

She pushed the + button on the treadmill 3 more times.

“Mami, you’re faster than me. You’ve proved it. Slow down. This is a cool down.” Duarte was a good balance for her. Open where she had walls. Light where she was too serious and it was royally pissing her off. She glared at him but slowed the machine anyway while turning up her music. Duarte rolled his eyes at her and shook his head.

“You better be on time tomorrow,” she gave him a smirk over her shoulder as she hopped off the treadmill, “I want to run hitters BEFORE the game tomorrow.” She threw him a pointed glare before going to dress for the day’s game.

She closed the door to her personal locker room and picked up her phone. Emails from Amelia, a text from Will, a text from Evie and another text from Mike. He had texted when he landed in Chicago and she had responded with a coy, “Good luck Old Man.” He had texted a few times after that, nothing important just trying to start conversation, but she didn’t know what to say. It had been 3 days since she responded to a text and she ignored his call last night. She was angry at herself and was taking it out on him. She knew it but didn’t care. Opening the text didn’t help. 

“Can we make plans while you’re here for the games?”

Of course they would have one more series with the Cubs left this year. She couldn’t deal with this right now and set the phone down to hop in the shower. It rang as she grabbed her towel and she scowled to see Mike’s name pop up on the screen. 

Fine. She would deal with it now.

“Lawson, listen, I don’t know what to tell you okay? I don’t want to make plans while I’m in Chicago, and….and I don’t date ballplayers.” Ginny huffed.

“Hello to you too Rookie.” She could hear the smile in his voice. It softened her a little and she had to steel herself for what happened next. “I just wanted to see if you and the guys wanted to get beers after the game.”

“Oh.” She was disappointed. He hadn’t wanted to see her alone, for a date.

“Ginny,” his voice was quiet, “What do you want? You don’t date ballplayers but you are disappointed that I invited you out with the guys when I asked you to make plans.” She sighed. He was right and again she knew it.

“Not true Old Man. Drinks with the guys will be great. Everyone misses you here.” Her chipperness was mostly fake. 

“What about you?” She could hear his frustration in his voice.

“I’ve gotta go Lawson. See ya next week.” She hung up the call and walked to the showers a tangled web of emotions she couldn’t put her finger on.

 

Two days later the grocery store tabloid cover made her do a double take. There was Mike, arm draped over the shoulder of the media’s current flavor of the week party girl, his signature sunnies on leaving a night club. She shook her head and couldn’t help but smile bitterly. Of course. It wouldn’t take long for Mike “The Monster” Lawson to begin sleeping his way through all the groupies in Chicago. She was an idiot.

 

Tommy pitched one hell of a game the first night in Chicago, but it wasn’t enough to hold off the fire that was the Cubs. Mike homered off two of the relief pitchers and Ginny was sure it would be Mike-O-Mania on ESPN from now until someone else did something more interesting and she hoped when she started tomorrow that’s exactly what she and the Padres would do.

Over drinks that night there was a large amount of friendly ribbing, although Ginny wasn’t in the mood. She sat next to Livan and Tommy, as far as she could from Mike. The guys at that end were having their fair share of locker room talk, asking Mike about the groupies in Chicago. Ginny had enough and went up to the bar and ordered 2 shots before making her way out onto the dance floor. Livan wasn’t far behind her.

“Seems like a lot of drinking for the night before your start don’t you think Mami?” He leaned in to be heard over the music. Ginny grabbed his hand and spun herself around pulling him into her orbit. They danced to the music, Ginny dancing harder and closer as the alcohol began to lift the weight that had been pressing down on her since that fateful night. She winked at Livan and left him on the floor to grab another drink.

Ginny sidled up to the bar and ordered a shot and another beer. As she waited she turned back to watch the packed dance floor and noticed eyes on her from another VIP area. She recognized some of men sitting in the area as being Chicago Bulls players. One of the men smiled at her and she winked back before taking her shot and grabbing her beer. As she turned back toward the dance floor she was intercepted by the smiler.

“Ginny Baker right?” She looked up at him. She wasn’t short but damn was he tall.

“Maybe,” she said smiling, “And you are?”

“Jimmy Butler,” he responded, “I’d offer to buy you a drink, but it looks like you already have that covered.”

“How about a dance instead?” she quipped and led him out onto the dance floor. As she spun and laughed she could feel eyes on her from where the guys all sat. She caught Blip staring protectively, and Mike…the smoldering stare he was giving the basketballer made Ginny’s core tighten. Livan had found a beautiful woman he was dancing with and when he vacated the floor for more drinks he high fived Ginny amicably, a congratulations of sorts. Something he would do for the other guys. She grinned.

She knew it was time to go. She stood on tiptoe to get even remotely close to Jimmy’s face and told him it was time for her to go. He nodded and followed her off the floor to a quiet corner where she gave him her number. It was foolish really and even drunk she knew it. She was busy. He was busy. But it felt like something to try, something that worked for the guys. 

“Let me walk you to your ride okay?” Jimmy was a gentlemen if nothing else, she thought. She could feel the stares as they walked toward the door. She waved goodnight to the guys and felt Blip’s glare on her, when she nodded to Mike, she got nothing in return.

As her car pulled up she turned to Jimmy.

“It was really nice to meet you. Next time I’m in town I’ll have to look you up.” She smiled up at him and he nodded in return.

He smirked, “Definitely do that Ginny Baker.” and leaned down and gave her a hug. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a camera flash, but she didn’t care. Give ESPN something to talk about instead of Mike-O-Mania. She smiled to herself. This was perfect.

 

The picture hit the internet almost instantly. Mike and Blip’s phones buzzed simultaneously, Blip didn’t think anything of it until her heard Mike growl. He looked over to see Mike glowering at his phone.

“What is it?” he asked as Mike turned the phone to show him the picture. Blip shook his head, Ginny had been cranky lately and he stood by his opinion that she needed to get some. Although, privately, with someone a little less in the spotlight than Jimmy Butler was what he had in mind when he suggested it. He shook his head.

“What hotel?” Mike was a ball of irritation beside him, his voice more of a growl then anything.

“Not a good idea Mike.” Blip knew his friend had feelings for Ginny, but also knew neither of them were ready for what admitting to those feelings might bring.

“She’s your legacy, Mike.” he sneered imitating Blip, “She’s MY damn rookie and she’s going to ruin my legacy and hers if she isn’t careful.”

“The Langham…but you didn’t hear it from me. Room 307.” Mike killed his beer while he ordered an Uber. “Hey…don’t be an idiot okay?” Blip knew this was a terrible idea but Lord he wanted to see his friend happy, or at the very least friends with the other half of what had been the most dynamic duo in baseball.

 

As the elevator doors opened Mike took a deep breath. This was a terrible idea. What was he going to do? Throw out the man that his rookie had brought back to her room? She was going to hate him. Accuse him of babying her, being jealous, for running. She would be venomous, and angry, but at least she would be speaking to him. He stopped in front of door 307 and knocked. 

There were no sounds, no movement from the other side. He knocked again. Harder this time. A light came on through the peephole and it went dark briefly as someone looked out. He thought he heard a male voice and the pit in his stomach grew. The door opened to reveal his rookie in tiny spandex shorts and a t-shirt with obviously nothing underneath. 

“What do you want Mike?” She glared. Obviously drunk and clearly angry at him. He pushed the door open a little wider and walked in, ignoring the huff she made.

“What in the hell are you doing Baker?” he hissed, “You really think fucking a pro basketball player is a good call. And leaving the club with him in front of the press?”

“That’s rich coming from you.” She spat back loudly and turned and walked into the bedroom, turning on a light. Mike couldn’t help but follow her. If the basketballer was naked it would give Mike the advantage in the encounter, but as he turned the corner there was no one there. Just the rookie pulling a hoodie over her head.

“I’m drunk Lawson, I’m not an idiot and I don’t need you trying to be my Captain anymore. Blip is more than equipped to do the job.” The anger in her eyes was tempered but something softer, sadder.

“Ginny, what did you mean when you said that’s rich?”

She snorted and rolled her eyes. “Don’t play dumb with me old man. The models? Seems a little like this speech is the pot calling the kettle black.”

“I walked her to her car and that was it. The press spins it how they want. You know that.” his forehead wrinkled realizing the irony of what the press had done to her tonight and his reaction. She smirked.

“Yeah and that’s why you assumed Jimmy came back here with me? Because you would NEVER do that, right?” Her face said she knew it was all ridiculous.

“Ginny, are we going to talk about what happened before I left? You’re my rookie and I miss the hell out of you, but this…this space where you ignore me is hell.” he knew he sounded pleading but all his anger had dissipated when he realized she was alone.

“No, we’re not going to talk about it. Nothing happened.” She tried to push past him but he shifted his weight to block the doorway. They were face to face. Almost as close as the night when they were outside the bar. He could smell the booze on her, and the lavender and he knew the affect it was having on his cock.

“I don’t date ballplayers Mike!” her words were fire as she ducked past him.

“Rookie…this is bullshit. You think everything has to be about you all the time huh?” he was being a dick and he didn’t care, “Blip needs to get a handle on your attitude.”

She spun and before he could react she had collided with him, hands frantically pulling, trying to free him from his jacket. Her lips were hungry and he couldn’t help but reciprocate. He wanted this, so badly, it had been on his mind the night of the model incident…it was the reason he had gone home alone. She was so aggressive that he fell back as the backs of his knees hit the bed. Her angry like this wasn’t how he pictured the first time but it could be the first and last so he wasn’t about to complain. He grabbed her hands and kissed her fingers.

“Ginny…wait. Are you sure?” he was still in shock.

“Shut up old man and give me the Mike Lawson experience.” His cock throbbed at the thought. Back be damned he picked her up and flung her down on the bed, slipping her out of those tiny shorts and the underwear underneath. She fumbled with his belt and shortly she was ogling his legendary member.

“Shit, captain.” Her voice shot electricity through his body and he bent down trailing his tongue up her thigh until he met her molten core his beard tickling the whole way. She gasped and he saw her breath hitch in her throat. When her eyes popped open her voice was husky.

“Let’s go Lawson. I have an early morning tomorrow.” there was laughter in her voice this time and he couldn’t help but smile his signature grin.

“Yes ma’am” he saluted as he rolled a condom on. He searching her face one more time and only found impatience as he slipped in. Shocked at the sensation he got from feeling her squeeze around him in response.

“Fuck, Mike.” her voice right now was the most amazing thing he had ever heard and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. As he slowly began to move he leaned over and took one of her perfect nipples into his mouth and gave it a gentle nip. She gasped and he pulled out leaning down to flick his tongue over her clit. Pushing hard to enter her again, bottoming out as she gasped in surprise. His tongue trailed over her perfect tits as his thumb worked her clit, his perfect dick filling her out.

“Fuck me Mike,” she whined. And lord did he oblige. Her hips were shifting into him hard as he felt himself approaching his end. She tightened around him crying out loudly as he jerked losing his rhythm feeling their combined heat grow as she clenched around him panting.

He flopped on the bed next to her, sighing.

“Damn, Ginny.” and she giggled in response. It was a pure and joyful sound. He cocked his head to look at her.

“This is my last season Rookie.” he knew his hope was evident in his words.

“Everyone knows you’re an old man.” she snickered and he could’t help it.

“Ginny, I love you. It’s why I had to come here. I want that ring, but I couldn’t be around you everyday. Because of exactly this.” he sighed, “I would have ruined things has I stayed. I know you don’t date ballplayers, but when this season is over…” he paused. He didn’t want to push but damn he wanted to know where she was.

“I love you too old man. Bad knees and all, but no more of this until you’re retired.” she smirked and gestured to their nakedness as she rolled over to entangle herself in him. He beamed and would have made a smart remark had she not admonished him sitting up with a scowl.

“Now you need to go. I have this old guy to strike out tomorrow that was on a hot streak today.” her eyes sparkled at him like the night they sat in the bar trading insults in jest, “And you need to win that ring and get that sexy ass of yours back to San Diego.”

“A booty call, Baker?” he feigned distress.

“Now you know how all the groupies feel,” she said smugly rolling off of him.

He smacked her perfect pear shaped ass as he stood getting dressed.

“See you on the mound tomorrow.” he winked.

“Count on it old man.” she replied sleepily.


	2. For Good Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny breaks the rules she set in place the night before.

Ginny bowed out of drinks with the guys after their win the next night. She wanted some time to think, reflect on what was a great day, a great game she had. She was stepping out of the shower when her phone rang.

“You’d think a guy could catch a break,” she heard the smile in his voice and rolled her eyes.  
“Not a chance, Lawson. Just because you’re old doesn’t mean you get a free pass.” She had been able to strike him out once today and held him to one single on a few hits.  
“Not what I meant Rookie. I’m sitting here at this bar with my old team, listening to their shit, hoping to talk to a particular pitcher and she doesn’t seem to be here.”  
“Sorry, old man. Wasn’t up for the boozing, or the constant attempts to get all the details of my dating life. Those guys are on a witch hunt lately to figure out what I like and who I’ve been seeing.” she chuckled a little to herself.  
“Who have you been seeing?” he sounded far away suddenly and she couldn’t help but wonder if this playboy, had some impression that she had been a nun her whole life.  
“Mike…” she sighed. She should have seen this coming. She knew under the nonchalant, grouchy exterior was someone who always went to bat for his team, a man who had dared to be fiercely in her corner when she was trying to find her way in the MLB. "I know this isn’t going to be easy for you, but you don’t get to ask about me before last night, and I won’t ask about you, okay? My laundry list will never be as long or dirty as yours.”

She heard him sigh. He knew she was right, but he didn’t have to like it.  
“This old man could use a friend tonight Rook. Can I bring you food? We can refresh my geriatric memory of Ken Burns?” She could hear the pain in his voice, not sure if it was the hurt in his knees, back or his heart that crept into his voice. She knew better than to ask when he wouldn’t tell.  
“Since when do you make the old man jokes? I want Chinese. Room 307…oh wait, you know that already.” He barked a laugh in response.  
“Everything is always about you huh? See you in 30.” 

 

He hung up grinning from ear to ear. Blip raised his eyebrow at his friend when he returned from the bar and handed over his beer.

“You done drinking? Giving away your beers? You really are old.” Blip shook his head knowingly. “You best not get caught. I will kill you myself, with my bare hands if you so much as make her think she is sad or let one reporter think they know she’s your latest indiscretion.” Mike’s eyebrows shot up.

“You have nothing to worry about, it isn’t like that.”

“Why don’t you tell me what it’s like?” Blips voice was low, “I want to hear you say it.” Mike’s smile faded as he rubbed his hands over his face as he sighed.

“I love her,” he whispered, “Are you happy now?”

“No, but I’m glad you’re not lying anymore. She is family to me. Don’t fuck it up.” Blip was serious and Mike knew why. The weight of it all had settled deep into his stomach as he stepped into his Uber.

He was too old to be sneaking around, dodging the press. That was the beauty of his post divorce behavior, the more obvious he was the better in his opinion. The back entrance was a clear shot to the stairs and he was shortly on the third floor. His knees were already protesting and Mike cursed his body for giving out on him. Taking away the only thing he really had left. For the first time in a long time, however, a voice in the back of his head questioned that analysis as he walked toward his rookie’s room. Was baseball really all he had left?

Her hair was wet as she opened the door, a sassy smirk graced her beautiful face as she moved to the side to let him in.

“This isn’t how booty calls work Lawson. I call you remember? You don’t go all soft on me and bring me food. This is not your MO.” Her laugh rang out clear and carefree. It make his stomach flip but he didn’t smile back, he couldn’t. Her eyebrows wrinkled as her smiled faltered.

“Ginny, I was serious yesterday when I said I loved you.” His face was searching, begging her for something, anything in response. “Gin? Do you think I would put you at risk, put our friendship at risk if I wasn’t serious, I wasn’t sure?” The words came out before he really knew what was happening. He walked over to the counter and set down the food.

Her brow furrowed. “Do you think that I don’t believe you? Mike…” Her voice has softened and her eyes squinted with concern. “Since I was 12 I’ve looked up to you, as my baseball hero. Then as I grew up you were a celebrity crush, but I won’t lie to you the first weeks I was here brought whatever remained of that hero worship to an end. You were an ass, you were crass and jaded and quite frankly grouchy as hell.” Mike half smiled and shook his head. She wasn’t wrong. “You chose to mentor me, you took the time to make sure that I had what I needed to succeed on the field and with the guys. You took the time to be my friend. I would never want to lose that, I was serious when I said I don’t know what I would do without you. I need you. I need you to be my friend, my catcher, my captain, and my nighttime confidant.” He was grinning uncontrollably from ear to ear.

“But Mike, we…this…cannot be anymore than all those things while you’re playing the game.” she worried her lower lip as she looked at him through her lashes.

“I know, Rook. I know. I don’t have the answers and I’m not stupid enough to think a beautiful, young woman like you will wait around for an old grouch like me, but I had to tell you that I was serious, I couldn’t have you thinking that I was some perv who just wanted you to break your no ballplayer rule.” He knew there was no answer for this, not a good one, not tonight anyway.

“You’re not that good looking, mountain man.” She grinned ruefully. “I’m hungry and baseball history calls.” And just like that it was like old times, on the phone at night. Talking baseball, joking and poking fun. He couldn’t erase the night before from popping up in the back of his mind. 

Her soft skin unable to conceal the powerful muscles that lay beneath. The way she looked and felt so fragile beneath him, encouraging him, begging him for more. She was angelic last night as she admired every inch of him and he knew that he was completely smitten with her at a much deeper level. There was no way he could get his dick on board even if his traitorous brain fell into line with the friendship she asked him for.

He picked up all the food containers and settled back into the couch close enough to reach out and touch her if he wanted and he wanted to, but knew he couldn’t. He didn’t trust himself. He peeked over at her and saw her twisting a curl between her fingers, enthralled by the television. She turned, almost as if she felt his eyes on her. Her smile melted him to the core as she leaned over and put her head on his shoulder and he couldn’t resist placing his hand on her knee.

As the night continued, he noticed that she had drifted off to sleep. “And I’m the old man…” he thought smiling. He stood up, gently laying her head down off his shoulder and contemplated how much he hated himself. Too much he decided as he scooped her up to place her in the bed behind him. As he gently eased his arms from beneath her a small smirk spread across her face and her arm snaked over his neck.

“Nice try old man. I’m gonna need a kiss for the road and you’re gonna need a kiss for luck when you win that ring.” He bent down, intending to kiss her forehead, stay within the bounds she set. He desperately wanted her to control this one thing, this one part of her life, and to his surprise she did exactly that. As he moved to kiss her forehead she tilted her head to catch his lips with hers.

“Sometimes friends need to help each other out.” she said huskily, running her hand up under Mike’s shirt.

“This is not in bounds,” he growled.

“Do you care?” She challenged. And while he cared it was not nearly enough for him to stop himself from doing what this incredible woman was asking of him. He reached down and sat her up before sliding his hands under her perfect ass and lifting her as her legs snaked around his waist. He turned and sat on the edge of the bed with the most famous and attractive woman in the country on his lap. He chuckled to himself as Ginny kissed his neck. She pulled back abruptly scowling at him.

“Something funny lumberjack?” she squinted.

“Just thankful that God made me so irresistible to women!” he all out belly laughed this time, his smile crinkling up into his eyes. She tugged his beard and rolled her eyes.

“If God’s gift to women could get to work, this woman needs something to satisfy her for a while.” she deadpanned.

“Yes, ma’am.” He saluted jokingly and flipped her shirt over her head before standing and dropping her on the bed. A challenge is what he lived for 

 

She saw that gleam in his eyes and knew she would never regret one second of what happened next. He was preening and she couldn’t help but giggle as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the floor with a dramatic flourish.

“Good thing the dad bod does it for you now Rook. That your taste has matured from liking lithe clean shaven catchers to devastatingly handsome bearded men.” And she covered her mouth trying to hold back a laugh. This man was going to be the death of her.

‘Mike,” she put a little whine in her voice and lifted her hips, her fingers teasing the waistband of her leggings. She waited impatiently for him to step out of his jeans and roll her leggings down her legs and throwing them across the room. He flopped down on the bed next to her sighing before cracking one eye at her.

“Nap time, Baker. You’re gonna have to wait. The dad bod needs it’s beauty rest.” She laughed and shimmied out of her underwear before flinging a leg over his midsection before coming to rest on one of her favorite physical features of his.

“I didn’t take you for a quitter,” she whispered before pressing her chest to his and kissing him deeply. She melted to hear him growl and feel his hands on her bare ass.

“Get up here,” he commanded as he boosted her up over his face. Her hands gripped the headboard as his mouth went to work numbing her body and mind. Between the gentle teasing of his beard on her thighs and his hot mouth against her she could barely focus on anything but staying upright. A light slap to her ass brought her attention back to the way his large, calloused hands gripped handfuls of her. Those hands. She moaned and shivered. He slipped one hand around her to grip her breast and when she looked down she saw him staring longing up at her. She couldn’t help but think of those nights in her bedroom staring up at his poster. Praying for God to let her meet her idol just one time. And here he was…looking up at her with a very different type of reverence.

Suddenly she shuddered and gripped his fingers inside her. She needed more. Right now. She lifted herself up before stepping back and pushed her way between his legs licking him from base to tip before plunging her mouth over him, or as much of him as she could get. His groan fueled her as she went deeper, faster.

“Gin, I…I can’t. Oh God!” She removed her lips slowly, teasing him. This is what she wanted. Why she agreed to see him tonight. It was one thing to need him as a friend, it was another thing to need him like this. Need him to placate the fire within her. With that thought she kneeled on either side of him and sunk herself down engulfing every inch of him before rotating her hips. Feeling him stretch her in a way that couldn’t be described as anything other than sinful. His eyes closed blissfully as his hands came to her hips, helping her keep her rhythm. Boosting her after a few minutes of vigorous riding began to fatigue her legs. She bent down and kissed him deeply, for her, to remember the way he was looking at her, as if nothing else in the world had ever caused him to feel the way he felt now. Simultaneously, she felt him jerk and thrust into her deeply, she moaned clenching around him tightly, feeling the rush of wetness slide out of her. She laid her head on his chest taking in the smell of him mixed with the smell of them. She looked up at him, smiling.

“Wanna rinse off?” all he managed was a nod and she couldn’t help but grin as she slipped off of him and pulled him up and into the bathroom.

 

He could feel her breathing leveling out as she drifted off to sleep. Her riot of hair was spread across his shoulder and he couldn’t miss the wonderful smell it always seemed to hold. A perfect representation of her. He didn’t know how he would be able to do it, being away from her, from this. He would retire this year, ring or no ring. He didn’t care. Al had always been on him about baseball being a small part of his life and it had taken all these years of listening to that old man for it to sink in. Here he was, laying in bed with a beautiful, young woman. The most talented and challenging woman he had ever met, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit of dread knowing what risk he was to her.

He shook off the feeling of doom and gloom committing to whatever it would take for him to be there for her. He was serious when he said he didn’t expect her to wait but he was going to be there for her making it impossible for her to forget his dedication. She may be his legacy but she felt an awful lot like his future as well. He tried not to think of her that way, knowing nothing was certain, but for a man who hadn’t had hope for a family or a playoff run in years it was nearly impossible not to feel peace for the first in forever.


End file.
